As the use of the internet has grown as a tool for people to exchange information, internet technologies have been adapted to provide various tools for communicating audio and video over the internet. Some traditional tools have been capable of communicating real-time video and audio. Although these traditional tools have been capable of communicating real-time video and audio, the communication capabilities of these tools are limited.